Dobby's life (currently on hold)
by lovewords
Summary: Ever wondered what Dobby's life was like before he went to meet Harry Potter? How he lives behind the scenes? Then read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you all know, Dobby's thought are written in italics. Hope you enjoy! And don't forge to review. **

It all started I in a small room lit up only by candle light. A small house elf was born. His name was Dobby. He let out a soft moan as he opened his large eyes for the first time. He had a long pointy noise and pale grey skin. His mother smiled, for the first time in her life she was happy, but not for long. Dobby only spent a mere three hours with his mother before he was snatched away from his mother to be raised and trained to work as proper house elf. He would become a hard working one too, disciplined yet loyal to the Malfoys

6 years later

"Put your backs in to it!" Came the blasting voice of the training officer "You want me to tell your owners that you are good workers or bad ones?!"

_Good one please._ Dobby thought _I don't want to start working for the Malfoys with a bad recommendation. _The training officer broke Dobby away from his thoughts.

"Day dreaming are we now D?"

"No sir." Dobby stuttered.

"Then get back to Working Hard!"

"Yes sir." Dobby replied.

"Go on then! Scrub that floor!" spat the training officer. Dobby bent over the floor and scrubbed hard, he scrubbed and scrubbed until he could see hi reflection in the wood floor. By the time he was finished he could no-longer feel his small hands. He stood up from his station peered around the left wall of his cleaning cubical into his friend's.

"Mobly? Are you finished yet?" he whispered. His friend stood up and turned to look at him. Mobly had large round eyes like Dobby, his ears flopped at the tips and his noise was short, but pointy.

"Yup." He brushed his hands together "Just finished. You?"

"Yeah, I'm done too. Should we go meet Winky?" asked Dobby

"Yes, let's go." They left the room filled with working elves in their cubicles.

"Do you know where she's stationed today?" Dobby asked Mobly.

"I think she's in the kitchen, but I'm not entirely sure." Mobly replied in an uncertain tone.

"Well we try there first." Said Dobby and they set off down the long winding corridors leading to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You expect someone to eat that slop!?" Mrs Patroar screeched, she was the training officer for the kitchen, just as strict as the others

"Winky, you're station looks clean, off you go!"

"Yes Miss." she answered quietly.

"Quick! Before I change my mind!" Mrs Patroar yelled in her high pitched voice and Winky came rushing out the door bumping into Mobly.

"Oh... Sorry," she moaned, rolling her eyes to herself "I am just so on edge from that annoying pin head. She makes me so mad!" Winky shouted pulling at her ears

"It's ok, we know how you feel, and we were just in the cleaning cubicles with Mr Dather." Mobly reapplied sympathetically

"But I thought you liked cooking?" asked Dobby in a confused tone as they started back down the corridor to the break room

"Oh, yes I do... well I do like much better than other sessions that must be learnt, but the teacher, much like the others make me so... so angry!" answered Winky her cheeks turning red with rage.

Winky was a small house elf with even larger eyes than Dobby and Mobly. Her ears even floppier than Mobly's, her noise more rounded then them too, yet her cheeks were chubbier than a normal elf.

When they reached the break room it was full of elves on break desperate to talk to someone that wouldn't shout at them to carry on with their work. They weaved through the groups of friendly elves till they found a small cluster of empty chairs for them to be able to talk to each other in peace.

"Are you excited to get to your family?" asked Dobby to his friends

"Well of course I am. They are supposed to be very nice, Lord and Lady Wander. I can't wait till they come to collect me next year. How about you Dobby, are you excited about meeting your family?" questioned Mobly

"Well I suppose so... I mean I want to meet them, but..." Dobby trailed off his gaze on the floor.

"Yes... Dobby, are you all right? What's wrong?" Winky stuttered concernedly

"Well nothing's wrong... It's just that," Dobby paused

"Yes." Winky pushed wanting to know what was bothering her friend

"It's just that I've heard not very good things about the Malfoy's. And I don't think I'll get to see you two again." Dobby whispered still not looking at his friends

"Oh Dobby, don't worry, you'll see us again and like Mobly said it's a year away." Winky put her arm around Dobby's shoulders to comfort him.

"Yeah, a whole away that is, so it's ok." Mobly said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, I feel... better, I'm so lucky to friends like you two." said Dobby looking them in the eyes and smiling. _'There're right'_ thought Dobby 'I have a whole year to spend with my friends.'

And so the days past as Dobby went through lesson after lesson and beating after beating. He spent time with his friends enjoyed himself as much as he could. Though he tried he still could not stop thinking about the Malfoy's.

"Merlin's beard, how many times do I have to tell you? Get on with your work you ridiculous servant." spat the Daily Chores Training officer. Dobby looked around the room for the elf he was speaking to, but no one else seemed to have noticed. "Yes I'm speaking to you D." suddenly everyone turned to look at Dobby.

"Me sir?" asked Dobby hesitantly

"Yes, who else? You fool! I noticed you were slacking off!" Dobby sighed the teachers had been giving him a rough time recently, why he did not know.

"Don't huff and puff at me mister. I've had enough of your lip! You will see me after class!" and then he stomped off before Dobby had a chance to defend himself.

By the time the lesson was over Dobby had been scolded by the teacher 3 more times. He watched the others filler out as he stayed behind as the last elf left Mr Scarstone emerged from the corner of the room.

"I have been taking lip from you for far too long. I have no choice, but to tell the Malfoy's of what I think." he was talking surprisingly clam.

"But sir," Dobby started but got cut off

"No buts! I am in charge here and if I think you deserve punishment than that is what you will get."

"That is not far! I was doing nothing wrong!" Dobby had lost control

"Quite down you ignorant elf! We were told by Lord Malfoy to keep a close eye on you, watch you closely in lessons and discipline you as much we could to get you ready in this last month before he takes you to the manner. So that is what we have been doing and now I am going to tell him what I have noticed and I believe he is going to take you earlier than they usually do." when he finished speaking Dobby was in complete shock.

"What?" he asked in a whisper

"You are wanted early so they can train you themselves." he looked at Dobby sternly

"When are they coming to get me?" Dobby asked sadly

"Next week, so be ready." and with that he left.

**A/N- HELLO EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN OVER A YEAR. I EVEN HAD 6 CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN! LOL, I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE STILL READS THIS, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE ANYWAY. THESE CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN BY MY 11 YEAR OLD SELF AND I HAVE ONLY EDITED THEM TO CORRECT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AND STUFF, THAT IS WHY THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND TIME SEEMS TO SKI QUICKLY. I FIND THIS STORY REALLY CUTE THOUGH WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO KEEP IT GOING AND NOT JUST DELETE IT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


End file.
